Midnight Sun
by Tinky1
Summary: What Kagome to do when she finds herself raped by Inuyasha with the well closed she has no where else to go.....but guess who her savior is? A certain Taiyoukai
1. Chapter 1

_'This story was inspired by LadyKagome of the north 01 she gave me the idea and I made it come alive so everyone has to thank my best friend for her wonderful ideas so here is the first chapter'_

_Tinky_

**_Dear, Notebook_**

**_My life is perfect but I'm confused I cant help but get this crazy feeling when I'm with Inuyasha_**

**_I'm in love with him of course but it's not a good feeling it's a sign of when danger comes,_**

**_and that's crazy Inuyasha always protects me so I would have no reason to feel that way..right????_**

**_but that's not all I have been catching Inuyasha glance at me and I kind of like he_**

**_way he stares at me but im not going to tell him that_**

**_-Kagome_**

Kagome closed her diary and put it in her yellow bag she then got dressed and walked back to camp. Kagome made sure that nobody would find it inside her bag she didn't want people to read what she deemed private.

"Damn it Kagome what took you so long at the hot springs" Inuyasha said

"I was relaxing Inuyasha" Kagome said

"Well go the hell to sleep"

Kagome climbed in her sleeping bag and cuddled next to Shippo she soon drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha sat in his tree and watched Kagome with hungry eyes. _'Bitch you have no idea what I have in store for you' _Inuyasha thought. Soon Inuyasha too drifted off to sleep dreaming about the things he would do to Kagome.

**_~The Next Morning~_**

Kagome woke up and her and Sango headed to the hot springs. Once they got there they both stripped and got into the heated water, Kagome got out her shampoo and started to wash her hair after that she put in the conditioner and started to comb it throught her hair then she rinsed. After her and Sango washed up they got dressed and headed back to camp.

"I'll kill you Sesshomaru" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled out Tessiaga

"Little brother I didn't come to fight..yet" Sesshomaru said

"Why the hell are you here then you bastard"

"It is not I that is said bastard but you"

Sango and Kagome just stared at each other it was getting old with them that's why no one inter feared with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha anymore. Kagome was getting mad and fast 'they are so childish and immature' she thought

"GOD IF YOUR GOING TO FUCKING KILL EACH OTHER HURRY UP AND DO IT DAMN IT" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha turned and looked at a blushing Kagome

"Ummm....sorry" Kagome said quietly

"Kagome do you want this bastard to kill me" Inuyasha said

"well no but this is getting old"

"Wench what is getting old" Sesshomaru said chilling her to the bone. Kagome stuck her nose up at him and said

"This right here you come exchange insults and a few blows then you leave WHAT THE HELL"

Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and looked down at her but she stood her ground and they were locked in a staring contest. Neither one of them backing down from the other....just staring at each other....more staring..no blinking...until

"What the hell do you think your looking at" Kagome said

"Wench you shall hold your tongue when you talk to this Sesshomaru" Sesshoamru demanded

"Dog you should respect your master when you talk to this Kagome"

At that comment Sesshoamru eyes bleed red and he started growling at her but Kagome made no movement she'll be damned if she let him intimated her. Sesshomaru was so close to her that she could smell his scent which kind of like smelt like a fresh crisp cool summer morning which made Kagome tremble but not in fear it was in anticipation even if he did disembowel her she would enjoy it.

'How dare this human not show me fear thee Sesshomaru-sama, her better.' Sesshomaru thought

"Sesshomaru you better not touch her" Inuyasha growled

_**Kagome's POV**_

'God damn Im scared right now..hope I didn't tick him off to bad' I thought as I stared at Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru you better not touch her" I heard Inuyasha growl

I noticed that Sesshomaru turned around and looked at Inuyasha

'OK now is my chance' I thought. I started backing up slowly hoping that he didn't notice which he didn't. I acully made it all the way behind a tree and yes im hiding..he scares me.

Suddenly Sesshomaru looked to the sky and sniffed, when he did sniff you had to look real close or else it looked as if he was staring at the clouds. Sesshomaru then dissapeared from sight just as if he was never there at all.

I noticed that Inuyasha was approching me so I started walking in his direction and met him half way.

"Kagome are you alright" Inuyasha asked as he pulled me into a hug. Once I felt Inuyasha's touch the hairs on the back of her neck stood on ends. _'There it goes again that same feeling telling me to run and get away as fast I can' _I thought

"Ummm..y-y-yeah im fine I-Inuyasha" I said

"You dont sound like it" He continued

"I guess Im a bit shaken up" I said as I wormed my way out of his grasp.

"Good we wouldn't want anything bad to happen now do we" Inuyasha said as he eyes changed a darker color from gold to a dark amber color. Inuyasha and I walked to Kaeda's hut with Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

_'Inuyasha why do I feel like this..and what are you up to' I thought_

_'Well that was the first chapter so tell me if you like it'_

_Tinky_


	2. The Nightmare

_'This is the second chapter to Midnight Sun I know I didn't explain much but this chapter will hopefully help you to understand what's happening and where I'm coming from..so now I would like to thank IsabellaXMoon and Chrissie0770 for their reviews but also Chrissie0770 for also helping to make this chapter better and also I would like to thank LADYKAGOME OF THE NORTH01'_

_Tinky_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha**_

**_Dear, Notebook_**

**_Im not feeling to good it is now a month that the jewel is finished and I made my wish_**

**_sometimes I think what if I had stayed in my own time..maybe I'm in over my head with this whole thing_**

**_that just maybe I was wrong to stay...Inuyasha begged me to stay and I just couldn't say no_**

**_I miss my mother and it pains me not to see my little brother grow up_**

**_not having me by his side when he does he first prom enter high school_**

**_maybe I'm begin selfish I don't know by I feel like I'm going to throw up literally_**

**_Inuyasha gave me some water but the water was fussy like it's not the clear, cool water of this era Im used to_**

**_maybe Im just comming down with something..I don't know_**

**_-Kagome_**

Kagome closed her diary and repacked it in her bag. The sun was now setting over the horizon and it filled the sky with orange and pink hue, Kagome laid down at the base of the god tree and watched as the sky changed colors. She soon drifted off to a light nap.

Kagome's Dream

Kagome stood up and looked around she don't remember where ever she is. It was dark and cold she could see nothing, all she could hear is the sick twisted laughter and bloodshot eyes. The laughter grew louder and louder until she could not longer take it, Kagome dropped to her knees on the ground and cried a heart wrenching sob escaped her tiny form.

"Who are you...Why are you here" Kagome screamed to the voice

"You shall know all to soon enough bitch" The voice said but she didn't recognize it or did she.

"I have done nothing to you..why am I begin tormented so" Kagome said as she continuted to sob and cry her heart out.

" Oh my dear but you have you done a great injustice to me and for that I shall make you pay"

"If your going to kill me do it" The voice laughed again, the laugh was so malicious that Kagome could feel the dark aura all around her suffocating her until she felt as if she might pass out.

"I will not kill you no..you owe me much much more than you life" The voice started cracking until she though she knew it from somewhere.

_'That voice it can't possibly be...' _

_End of Dream_

"Inuyasha" Kagome said as she woke up and looked at the golden eyes she knew.

"Kagome what's the matter" Inuyasha said

"Oh Inuyasha" Kagome said as she dove into his arms.

"Tell me what happened" Inuyasha said

"Oh nothing really I just had a bad dream" Kagome said

Kagome moved out of Inuyasha's reach and looked up it was completely dark so she must have been sleep longer than she thought. Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to the hut to join Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Once Kagome knew everyone was asleep including Inuyasha she went over and shook Sango awake.

"Ummm.....Gome...Slee..sleee..night" Sango muttered

"Sango wake up NOW" Kagome hissed

Sango was now fully awake.

"Kagome what is it"

"Let's take a walk' Kagome said

Sango sat and stared at her for a minute before getting up and walking out of the hut with Kagome in opened her mouth to say something but kagome slapped her hand and silenced her. Sango got the hint and didn't say anything. They walked until they were out of full demon hearing range. Kagome was taking no chances. Once she knew they were safe she motioned for Sango to start talking but once she did she had wished she didn't.

"Kagome what is wrong with you" Sango asked

"Well I fell asleep today but i wasn't tire...I had a nightmare and the voice was even more frightening than Naraku's" Kagome said

Now she had Sango's full attention.

"But for a minute or so I could not sworn the voice sounded like Inuyasha's" Kagome continued

Sango turned white and froze..it had to be Inuyasha'a but she couldn't tell Kagome that. But Sango was a demon slayer she was taught from birth to be wary of demons and their ways, she saw the looks Inuyasha cast Kagome when she wasn't looking or the way his upper lip would curl up in a silent snarl when Kagome would smile.

"Kagome you got to be careful" Sango said

"But it''s Inu..why'

"Because every dream has a meaning" Sango said

"Okay Sango can you give me some time alone" Sango noded and headed back to the hut alone. Kagome groned and sat down on the ground 20 minutes later and she heard a twig snapped. Kagome twisted her head in the direction it had came from. Not to much longer and Sesshomaru steped into the clearing.

Kagome's heart was racing full speed. 'Oh no' she thought

Sesshomaru eyed her stalking his prey how easy would it be just to kill her right now.

"Girl why are you not with the half breed" Sesshomaru asked

"He's asleep" Kagome said as she scrambled to her feet.

Sesshomaru started walking circles around her he stopped as he was standing directly in front of her.

"How easy would it be if I just killed you right now" Sesshomaru said

"Then...just..do it" Kagome said softy

"Wench do you wish for death" Sesshomaru asked.

"I have nothing to live for..I lost my family..i thought things wouldn't be like-"

" I do not care for your rambling"

"Then just kill me" She yelled as tears streamed down her face. Sesshomaru grabbed her by her neck and pushed her into a sturdy tree bark she hit he back with a 'grunt' as his hand tightened.

"You think I won't human"

"Then do it show me how merciless you can really be..prove to me that you are thee Sesshomaru-_sama _the cold hearted animal I know you can be" She spat.

"Wench..what has gotten into you" Sesshomaru asked the fact that she begged for death did something to him and he didn't like it what so ever, it kind of unerved him it made him uneasy.

"if your not going to do it then leave" Kagome said

Sesshomaru losened his hand around her neck as she gasped for breath. She looked so vulerable looking the way she did. She looked worse for wear.

"I just want the nightmare to end..but Im afarid it's just started." kagom didn't know how right she was when she said that she got a prickiling senastion on the back of her neck again.

"Sesshomaru go Inuyasha..Now Run" Kagome said

"I will not run from the halfling" Sesshomaru was desterbed he didn't sence Inuyasha but he knew she spoke the truth.

"Tell me how do you know the half breed approches I do not scense him" She said on word that sent even shivers up the taiyoukai's spine.

"Danger" Kagome wispered.

_Okay everyone that was the second chapter of Midnight Sun hope you enjoyed and answered some of your questions thank you_

_Tinky_


	3. Chapter 3

_Tinky: "Seriously you guys don't understand how proud you made me of this story I'm s-"_

_Inuyasha: "Yeah yeah wench get on with the story"_

_Tinky: "You have no idea what I have planned for you (insert evil grin)"_

_Inuyasha: "(gulps) I love you Tinky"_

_Sesshomaru: "Tinky is going to (cuts off Sesshy with duct tape)"_

_Tinky: "You will not tell the readers what I have planned"_

_Kagome: "Tinky doesn't own us (whispers) she wished she owned Sesshy"_

_WARNING!!!!! This chapter contains rape if you are offended by this then please skips it. I will show you where to skip._

_**Midnight Sun**_

Sesshomaru did as Kagome said and left but he didn't like the way she said it like she was really in danger_. 'The whelp always protected her so why not now'_ Sesshomaru thought Inuyasha hopped into the clearing with Kagome.

"Hey Kagome what are you doing here I thought you were sleep and why do I smell Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said as he narrowed his eyes.

"I went for a walk to think and he came but he left" Kagome said

"You're not hurt are you" He asked

"No Inuyasha I'm not" Kagome said. Inuyasha pulled out one of Kagome's water bottles and gave it to her. Kagome looked at the bottle curiously.

"I thought you might need a drink you know" Inuyasha said

"Thanks Inu" Kagome said. Kagome drunk all of the water in the bottle she didn't know she was that thirsty but it was so cold and refreshing even thou it had that fuzzy look to it, suddenly she started to feel dizzy like the world was spinning rapidly.

_'Good the bitch drank the potion the affects should start any minute now' _Inuyasha thought

"Inuyasha...whyhts haphtuening" Kagome slurred (what's happening).

"Don't worry Kagome just relax" Inuyasha said in a calm voice. Inuyasha walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders and started kissing her roughly, Kagome tried to pull away but it didn't work her arms felt like Jell-O like she had no control over her actions. She tried to summon her powers but nothing she could not even sense Inuyasha and he was in front of her.

_'No this can't be happening' _Kagome thought

_**WARNING!!! IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY RAPE PLEASE SKIP!!!!**_

Inuyasha threw her to the ground and that is where she stayed. His hands roamed all over her body she tried as hard as she can to get away from him but she could not move.

"Inuyasha...stop" she said quietly

"No you deserve it and you will get what you deserve" Inuyasha snarled in her face.

"I have done nothing" Kagome said as tears poured down her face.

"The jewel_ love _you made the wish and it was rightfully mine. I wanted to be a full demon and you took that away from me" Inuyasha continued his ministrations and sliced her shirt off her body her grabbed her breast roughly hard enough to leave bruises. Inuyasha started licking and nipping at her neck and racking his fangs on her fender flesh, he soon sliced her bra off and bit down on her nipple drawing blood. An ear piercing scream filled the night's air as Inuyasha licked up the blood he quickly moved to the other one and repeated his process. Kagome was sobbing her heart out but Inuyasha seemed to be enjoying her pain. Inuyasha ripped her skirt and panties off and Kagome tried with all her might to press her things closed but he roughly grabbed them and yanked them apart.

"No please don't Inuyasha I thought it was what you wanted what _we_ wanted" Kagome said

"No it wasn't what I wanted" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru heard Kagome scream and stopped in mid stride. _'Damn I knew I should have not left her but do I go and get her what to do' _Sesshomaru thought. Sesshomaru turned on the balls of his feet and walked back in the direction that he left Kagome but he quicken his pace as his heart rate increased. Sesshomaru was never one to second guess himself and when he did something always ended up happening now he had to go and save Kagome.

Inuyasha jammed two fingers into Kagome and she screamed louder. Inuyasha eyes turned red as his fangs and claws enlarged he looked at her tear stained face as she was crying and screaming for him to stop but it only made him continue and he laughed at her misfortune. Inuyasha pulled his fingers out of her and untied his pants, Inuyasha grind his hard member against her heat and soon trusted hard into her and started pumping in and out. Kagome screamed when she felt him roughly break thru her maidenhood, her body ached all over as blood leaked from the wounds he inflected on her body. Kagome's screams filled the air as he started gaining speed and viciously pumped in and put of her, his claws duged into her hips as more blood poured out of her wounds.

_**IF YOU SKIPED START READING HERE**_

Inuyasha soon found himself thrown off of Kagome and into five trees the last tree held up as Inuyasha crashed into it.

"You worthless fool fix yourself have you no shame forcing yourself on a woman no matter what species, be it demon, human or _half-breed_" Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha got up and fixed his clothing, Sesshomaru pulled out tokijijn and Inuyasha unsheathed tessaiga but his sword didn't transform.

"What this piece of shit sword. Why won't it transform" Inuyasha yelled as he swung the sword trying to make it work.

"Because_ brother_ you are supposed to protect the one who helped you wield it, not rape them" Sesshomaru snarled at Inuyasha

"Feh why do you care Sesshomaru human's are beneath you remember"

"Yes but she's a defenseless woman now shut up and fight, have some honor" Sesshomaru said

Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru as he tried to deflect the Tokijin but he hit the sword instead, and blood gushed out of his right arm.

"Foolish Half-breed did you really think to knock the sword from me" Sesshomaru said

Sesshomaru unleashed dragon strike and it headed directly toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to get out of its path but barely managed, Inuyasha jumped to the left and the attack hit him on the right. Inuyasha lay on the ground in a pool of his blood unconscious. Sesshomaru walked over to where Kagome was and picked up her unconscious form, he wrapped his fluff around her to cover her nakedness from the world and proceeded to walk back to his home the western castle.

_**The Next Day**_

Inuyasha woke up in a lot of pain his body was bloody and battered he looked around to find Kagome and her scent faded away with Sesshomaru.

'That bastard took what's mine' Inuyasha thought as he struggled to get to his feet. Inuyasha stood up on shaky legs and took one step forward when he felt as if he wasn't going to collapse he started taking things slow. Sooner or later he made it back to the hut he watched as everyone was eating and helping around the village.

"Inuyasha what has happen to ye" Kadea asked

"That bastard half brother of mine attacked me and kidnapped Kagome" Inuyasha lied but they didn't know that.

"The western lord has Kagome" Kadea asked

"Yeah and I don't know why he wanted her" Inuyasha said. Sango didn't really believe Inuyasha but then where was Kagome? Miroku got his staff and him and Sango hopped on top of Kirara.

"Inuyasha we have no time to waste we must retrieve Lady Kagome" Miroku said. Inuyasha looked at him like he was stupid.

"I know I'm a half demon but I need to heal" Inuyasha yelled. That's when everyone actually looked at him. His clothes was torn and dirty dried blood stains was everywhere on him and his right arm was hanging limply by his side. Sango got off of Kirara and rushed to Inuyasha's side she went into the hut and came back with Kagome's yellow pack. Sango took out all of the needed supplies and started to patch Inuyasha up. When she removed what was left of his shirt his right arm looked like a vicious dog sunk his teeth in and used it as a chew toy. The flesh was hanging off where the dragon strike hit him; he also had deep gashes from where he hit Tokijin all in all he had one fucked up arm. His sides were scraped up and his back had wood chips from smacking into all those trees. After Inuyasha was patched up he went into a healing sleep to heal the rest of his wounds.

_**Midnight Sun**_

Sesshomaru made it to the Western castle in record time he had to get Kagome to a healer and quick. The guards opened the gates to let their lord in; Sesshomaru summoned the servants. He told one to go and get the healer while the others ran to get the room in the west wing ready for the guest. By the time Sesshomaru made it to the room the servant had the room straightened up and presentable. Sesshomaru laid Kagome on the bed and waited for the healer to come.

'Knock Knock'

"Come In" Sesshomaru called. Just then Akio walked into the room. Akio was fairly tall with caramel skin completion with midnight black hair. Akio's hair was pulled up into a high ponytail that reached the middle of his back. He had green eyes and a muscular build.

"What can I do for you my lord" Akio asked

"This is the Shikon Miko and she was raped by my half brother I want you to heal her"

"It will be my honor to serve the Shikon Miko the one who dealt the final blow to Naraku" Akio said. Akio walked to the side of the bed and unwrapped Kagome from Sesshomaru's fur and exposed her naked form. Words could not describe how she looked. Bloody. Battered. Bruised. Well maybe they can??. She had big purplish blue bruises everywhere on her body, she had dried up blood and open wounds on her. Akio lifted his hands above her and they started to glow a faint blue color as he worked in her to heal her wounds. When he was healing her wounds he noticed that he could not feel her miko powers so he laid his hands on her stomach and his hands started to glow brighter.

"My lord she must have drunk a potion or has a binding spell put on her so she can't use her powers or else she would have been healing them herself. If it's a potion it should leave her system by the time she wakes but if it's a binding spell she would need to have your brother's blood to get rid of it but I scene no Kumo Miko so hopefully it's not that." Akio told his lord.

Sesshomaru listened to everything than Akio was telling him. _'So the whelp actually thought this thru how long has he had this planned' _Sesshomaru thought as he watched as the wounds on her hips closed up. After Akio finished with Kagome him and Sesshomaru exited the room to let her sleep and see how it played out.

_**3 Hours Later**_

Kagome woke up and she was frightened she didn't know where she was or what happened suddenly the memories from last night popped in her head she started crying she didn't understand why Inuyasha did that to her. 'He said it was what he wanted..What we wanted' she thought.

Sesshomaru open the door to Kagome's room and walked to her bed side.

"Do you remember what happened" Sesshomaru asked softly

Kagome just nodded her head yes

"Do you understand why" Sesshomaru asked

Again she shook her head but this time no

"Since you helped kill Naraku we are no longer enemies you shall stay here protected from Inuyasha do you understand"

Again she nodded her head. By this time Sesshomaru was sick of her not answering so he showed her where the hot springs were so that she may wash before lunch was served. Kagome washed up and made her way down to the dinning room with the help of her personal maid. When Kagome entered the dinning room she saw Sesshomaru sitting at the head of the table with Rin positioned on the left side of him. She saw an extra place setting on his right so she sat there.

"I trust you are well" Sesshomaru asked

Kagome looked at Lord Sesshomaru and nodded

"We shall _talk_ after but for now we eat" Sesshomaru said. The servants came out with lunch and went back to work. The all ate in silence besides Rin little humming noises lunch was over quickly and for that Kagome was grateful. Once Kagome was done Sesshomaru excused her from the table and she went straight to her room.

A while later her personal maid came back and said Lord Sesshomaru was ready to speak with her she silently followed the maid down the hall and they stopped at a large wooden door with a crescent moon craved on it. The maid left Kagome alone I the hallway in front of the door.

Kagome slowly raised her fist to the door and knocked. Once she heard him call out she opened the door and walked in. Kagome stepped into the room and looked around she saw him sitting behind a desk that was covered in scrolls and parchments. Behind him was a balcony where there were two chairs and a table.

"Come sit' Sesshomaru said as he motioned for a chair in front of him.

"As you know we are no longer enemies what my brother did was a disgrace and I want you to stay here at all time no doubt your other friends will wonder where you are. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru said

Kagome just looked at him and nodded.

Sesshomaru was getting really mad at all the nodding.

"Why will you not talk to this Sesshomaru" He asked

"I-I-I- I…." was all Kagome said before she burst into sobs and fell to her knees out of the chair. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do, he didn't _comfort_ anyone. But for her he will he have never been raped and if anyone thought about it they would die a very painful death but he did know it was the worst thing that could happen to a female. Kagome stayed in Sesshomaru's arms for an hour before she finally fell asleep. Sesshomaru carried Kagome back to her room and saw her maid standing by the door. They both entered her room and set her on the bed before Sesshomaru spoke to the maid.

"I don't understand why she won't talk to this Sesshomaru I mean no harm" Sesshomaru

"Milord this is a difficult time in the young miko's life she was raped by a special person to her and sometimes it can be so traumatizing that they shy away from everything the once strong confident miko that defeated Naraku is broken. She has no family to turn to and she's scared." The maid said

Sesshomaru just looked at the maid and nodded he had a lot to think about.

_Tinky: "That took a lot out of me"_

_Kagome: "You made Inuyasha rape me_

_Tinky: (Runs behind Sesshy)_

_Sesshomaru: "I will no save you this time"_

_Tinky: "Fine I shall have Kami smite you"_

_Sesshomaru: "Review or I shall be smited"_


	4. AN

Sorry Guys but I will NOT be able to update my stories for a long time I will still continue to write them but they are going to be on hold for a while once again Im sorry but for reasons not disclosed I will not update. Sorry to my loyal readers.


	5. What Will It Be?

_Tinky: "guys I feel so bad about leaving you like this so I'm going to update as much as i shouldn't"_

_Inuyasha: "This is the kind of person you depend on"_

_Tinky: "Shut Up rapist"_

_Inuyasha: "This is how you made me..you"_

_Kagome: "Tinky doesn't own us"_

_Tinky: "This chapter is dedicated to CrescentMoon 760..thanks babes!"_

_It was dark and I was running. I don't know where I was going all I know is that I had to get away..away from him. I ran as fast as my legs would take me but it wasn't enough. I turned my head to see behind me and all I saw was his angry blood red eyes, I ran faster I could feel the ground under my feet it was almost non existing. I could hear his angry growls behind me as he gained speed. I wasn't paying attention and I tripped on a raised tree root, I fell face first into the dirt and he was on top of me in a second. I was trapped._

_I was laying on my stomach with his body covering mine, I didn't know what to do. I grabbed another tree root that was in reach and I pulled with all I had, it was difficult but I managed to slip right from under him and soon we were on the chase once more. This to him was nothing more than a game, a game of cat and mouse and I was his toy. It was getting more difficult to run and then I felt nothing only the wind whipping my hair around. There were no more trees, I no longer felt the ground beneath my feet and I felt air like nothingness and it clicked. I ran straight off a cliff._

_I looked up and I saw him standing at the edge of the cliff not daring to jump and get me. I felt at peace like he couldn't get me I was free all I could hope for now is that the fall would eventually kill me._

_Then I woke up..._

Kagome woke up back in her room, she didn't know how she got there but she had sweat dripping down her body and her face. Her covers and sheets were soak and wet and so was the spot she was laying in. Kagome got out of the bed and headed to the hot spring where she cried and cried. She then decided not to cry and do something about it, she gave up her life and her family for him and this is the way he repays her...well no more will Kagome Higurashi be the one crying.

Kagome started washing up and then she would get her life back and her revenge. Kagome washed her hair and got out of the hot spring, she got dressed and sat on the opposite side of the bed.

She was thinking of a way to pay Inuyasha for all his lies and deceit.

'Knock Knock'

Rin entered the room after she knocked and saw Kagome sitting on the bed deep in thought.

"Kagome" Rin said. Rin startled Kagome out of her thoughts.

"oh sorry Rin I didn't see you..is there something you wanted?" Kagome asked

"Yea breakfast come on Kagome" Rin rushed to Kagome's side and grabbed her hand, Rin then proceeded to pull Kagome out of the room into the direction of the dinning hall.

They ate there breakfast in silence...no one uttered a word. Kagome was to deep in thought to say anything _'Like I would anyway' _Kagome thought.

**_Midnight Sun_**

"Hey at this pace we would make it to my brothers castle by afternoon" Inuyasha shouted to Miroku and Sango

"Good I don't want to waste anymore time in getting Kagome back" Sango said. She didn't care if she had to kill Sesshomaru she would get here sister back one way or the other. Sango was feeling guilty if only she didn't leave kagome by herself maybe she could have help fight Sesshomaru off while Kagome escaped.

Shippo was to troubled to say anything, he saw how Inuyasha looked he can only hope Kagome was not to badly injured. He didn't want to lose another mother even if he was only a kit he would stand up for his momma.

_'I can only hope that lady Kagome is faring well...Kami protect her' _Miroku thought

Inuyasha couldn't help the smirk on his face he had them eating out the palm of his hand he snuck a quick peek at them and nearly chuckled at their worried glances. _'This is to easy'_Inuyasha thought

**_Midnight Sun_**

It was nearly noon when Sesshomaru summoned Kagome into his study he was going to have a hard time with telling her this so he mentally prepared for the confrontation ahead of time. He heard a knock on the door and with a quick 'Come in' Kagome walked into his study and sat at the chair in front of his desk.

"Kagome you must speck with me it's urgent that you voice your opinion" Sesshomaru said

kagome just nodded.

"Inuyasha is less than 30 minutes from here. I. Will. Not. Let. You. Go. Do you understand" Sesshomaru said

Again Kagome just nodded.

"Kagome you must speak against him for he will have filled their heads with lies" Sesshomaru said

Upon hearing Inuyasha's name Kagome froze in place her dream came rushing back to her full force. She will not be a victim she would put her plan into action. She will have Sesshomaru kill Inuyasha once and for all.

"Hai" Kagome said she was so quiet that he almost didn't hear it but with his demonic hearing he heard. He was making improvements.

A guard burst through the study door.

"Forgive me my lord but we have intruders at the gates along with your half brother" The guard said

"Very well you are dismissed" Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru got up and made his way around the desk, he grabbed Kagome's hand and on contact she flinched but he gave her a reassuring squeeze and they made their was out of the castle and to the front gates.

When the group saw Kagome and Sesshomaru walking out of the castle hand in hand they scan over her to see if she had any visible wounds. Kagome didn't have any visible ones but they could barely see anything under her kimono.

"Kagome Im so glad your safe now come here Sesshomaru cannot hurt you anymore" Sango said but Kagome stood at his side.

"Lady Kagome why are you not coming" Miroku asked

Kagome stood completely still.

"Momma?" Shippo said

"Sesshomaru you bastard what have you done to kagome?" Sango screamed hoisting her boomerang on her right shoulder prepared to throw it at Sesshomaru all the while Inuyasha stood in the background smirking.

"It is not what I have done but the half breed" sesshomaru said

They stopped and looked at Inuyasha. Kagome tried to look at Inuyasha but she shouldn't that day kept rushing back to her replaying over again in her mind the pain she felt was real. Minutes of pleasure for one, years of pain for the next.

"Kagome will tell you what really happened...I didn't do anything" Inuyasha said with a twisted look in his eyes directed at Kagome no one seemed to notice by her and Sesshomaru. Yet Kagome still could not look at him.

"Sesshomaru one last time hand over Kagome" Sango said. Sesshomaru squeezed kagome's hand letting her know she had to speak up.

"No" Kagome said. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Inuyasha you lied..I am staying where I am and no one is going to do anything about it" Kagome said.

All eyes were on Inuyasha.

"What has that bastard done to you Kagome your lying you cant even look me in the eyes" Inuyasha screamed.

"I will not hear your nonsense any longer half breed" Sesshomaru said.

"Inuyasha today you die" Kagome added.

_Tinky: "What will happen now will Inu finally die"_

_Inuyasha: "Now she going to kill me...you cant"_

_Tinky: "Why cant I"_

_Inuyasha: "You love me damn it"_

_Tinky: "Ummm...I love Sesshomaru"_

_Inuyasha: (faints from shock)_

_Kouga: "Mutt face...Are you okay"_

_Tinky: " NANI! Where did you come from your not in this fic"_

_Kouga: (points finger at Tinky) "You lie"_

_Tinky: "Please Review_


	6. The death Of Inuyasha

_Tinky: "I need more reviews I promise i wont update if I don't...all my hard work"_

_Inuyasha: (whispers) "such a bitch"_

_Sesshomaru: "Don't talk about Tinky like that"_

_Tinky: "Oh where were you last chapter"_

_Sesshomaru: "..." _

_Tinky: (whines) "CrescentMoon760 Sesshy don't love me"_

_(no answer)_

_Tinky: "CrescentMoon 760?..."_

_(no answer)_

_Tinky: "Abandoned yet again"_

_Inuyasha: "The crazy bitch doesn't own us"_

**_Midnight Sun_**

Inuyasha chuckled deep and dark. He was truly enjoying this day, he couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun.

"So Kagome are you going to be the one to kill me..huh" Inuyasha said.

Sango and Miroku looked devastated. _'What the hell is going on'_ they both thought.

"No I will" Sesshomaru said. He pulled out Tokijin and slowly walked towards Inuyasha. "You are such a disgrace, you bring shame to my family by being born and now you sullied my family's honor but forcing yourself onto a female." Sesshomaru said.

There was scilence Inuyasha and Sesshomaru facing off.

"I advise your friends to get into the castle gates if they wish to live miko" Sesshomaru said.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and kirara walked into the castle gates and walked up to Kagome.

"Kagome this is my fault if i'd never left you there all alone" Sango said

"No Sango you are not at fault I was the one who ignored the warning signs" Kagome said

"You never told me about any warning signs Lady Kagome" Miroku said.

_Tear...Slosh_

There was a sickening sound of something tearing through flesh. They all turned their heads and saw Sesshomaru's sword slice open Inuyasha's torso. Inuyasha was loosing a battle that he just couldn't win and his demon blood was surfacing. Inuyasha's eyes bled red and his fangs and claws grew in size and he charged at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru managed to dodge his claws but no without getting his left shoulder slices open by the razor sharp talons.

Inuyasha picked up the pace and tried to slice at Sesshomaru again, Sesshomaru jumped into the air and dodged it completely this time. Sesshomaru landed about 30 feet away from Inuyasha and unleashed his dragon strike but since Inuyasha was in his demon induced state he dodged it.

Inuyasha tried to attack once again but Sango's boomerang intercepted it.

"Slayer what is you think your doing" Sesshomaru questioned

"I will not stand by and just watch, he raped my sister and was once a trusted comrade Inuyasha will pay" Sango said her voice so cold and emotionless that even he the great Lord Sesshomaru couldn't believe.

"That goes for me also" Miroku said.

Sango's boomerang flew back to her and she caught it. Inuyasha laughed darkly and looked at Sango and Miroku with a sick twisted smile on his face.

Sesshomaru unleashed his dragon strike once more. Inuyasha dodged it..barely it caught his right calf and the muscle was hanging off of the bone.

Sango and Miroku moved out side of the castle gates where the battle was raging. Miroku started throwing sutras on the ground and they formed a circle, Sanog and Sesshomaru caught on to what he was doing and tried to lure Inuyasha into the circle but no luck Inuyasha was dodging and countering all of their moves.

Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms and backed away with Kirara following. Pink purification sparks was all around Kagome making her emit a pinkish light from her body she started taking slow steps forward towards the battle.

"I refused to watch as my friends fight my battles for me...I'm tired of being so weak that I cant protect myself from anyone but not anymore" Just then A pink orb formed at her right hand it looked like she was holding a glowing ball in the palm of her hand. She released the energy and it flew at Inuyasha so fast that he had no time to dodge and it hit him square in the chest and he flew back into the circle. Inuyasha then tried to lunge at kagome for her attack but he soon found himself immobilized.

Sesshomaru unleased dragon strike at the same time that Kagome unleased her purification orb.

"Mark my words I will be back I shall have my vengeance and Kagome you will die." Inuyasha snarled at them.

The attack him him full force and his body was ripped to shreds. Everyone heaved a sigh it was finally over it hurt them to know it came to this but Inuyasha was finally dead. Everyone went back into the castle to dress their wounds and forgot all about Inuyasha's body.

Inuyasha bleed out onto the ground his blood getting soaked up by the soil one lone figure cloaked in all black rose up from the ground and looked over the body. Inuyasha was almost unrecognizable with his half destroyed and charred body, the figure placed his old wrinkled hand to Inuyasha's heart and whispered something in a different language which translated into:

_Come to me little waterfall_

_Shed thy tears of crimson fear_

_Unleash the truth of thy pain_

_For they are what you hold dear_

The figure picked up Inuyasha's body and vanished almost as if he was never there at all.

Inside the castle Sesshomaru was finished getting his wounds dressed. Kagome's bandages were being replaced with new ones.

"Kagome Im so pround of you" Sango said

"Thanks" Kagome answered

After they were cleaned and dressed into kimonos they headed down to the dinning room for dinner. Afterward they went into there separate rooms for the night.

_Tinky: "That's all for today please reviewand tell me what you think"_

_Inuyasha: (shocked) "The bitch killed me she really did I cant believe it_

_Tinky: "Shut the fuck up Im so tired of you bitching"_

_Inuyasha: "No you shut up whore"_

_"Tinky: "CrescentMoon 760 Inu mean to me"_

_(no answer)_

_Tinky: "Such devotion from loyal readers"_


	7. Important Notice

Hey Readers,

Im so sorry that i have not been able to update latley, I have two kids , a job and going to college so it's kinda difficult for me to be able to update frequently. I am currently writing new chapter to my stories and updating the summaries, I will not be changing the plot to any of the stories but i will edit them and add a little bit of something take a little something out, nothing major thats going to effect anything. So I thank you all for all the love you guys hav given to me nd I would love a beta so if you wanna be my beta email or pm me.

Thank You so much,

Tinkabella.


	8. Chapter 8

To all my wonderful fans and readers ,

I would just love to say thank you all for taking the time out to read my work that makes me so happy. I have been MIA from the FF world for about more than a year. That was never my intention, I thank you all for understanding. I'm going to complete all the stories than I have on FF, I just may not make anymore. I just would love if you all just bear with me I'm going to be editing and uploading a bunch of chapters so please forgive me if I fill up your inbox. Once again thanks.

Also if anyone wants to be my editor, or if you want any part of my story please inbox me or send me an email.

Christine


End file.
